According to a general lighting control scheme, since a power switch is linked with a lighting device through a cable one to one, when recognizing the switch of a desired lighting device, the lighting device can be controlled.
Meanwhile, as published in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0067556, recently, the lighting device is controlled through a wireless scheme.
In general, a system to wirelessly control power of lighting devices transmits control signals to the lighting devices by inserting intrinsic identifiers of the lighting devices, which are used to distinguish the lighting devices from each other, into the control signal, so that the lighting devices can be individually controlled.
Meanwhile, a wireless transmitter, which serves as a wireless lighting control apparatus, is allocated with an intrinsic identifier at a time point where the wireless transmitter is released from the factory thereof, and the identifier of the wireless transmitter is registered in a lighting device installed at a home, so that the wireless transmitter can control at least one lighting device.